The present invention relates to an improved battery post and terminal cleaner and, more particularly, to a battery post and terminal cleaner having blades which can be adjusted to accommodate battery posts and terminals of varying sizes.
Batteries, such as those used in automobiles, utilize posts cooperative with cable clamps or terminals. The posts and terminals, are subject to corrosion and rust accumulation. Rust and corrosion may impair the operation of the battery making, it is desirable to remove such rust and corrosion from posts and terminals to provide good contacts and, therefore, more effectively use the battery.
A reaming tool is often used to clean the terminal or clamp end of the cable. Such a tool has a set of converging blades rigidly mounted in a holder to form a conically-shaped reamer. This tool works well on clamp ends of various sizes since the reamer may be inserted into the clamp end, then rotated to ream out the clamp opening.
However, a reamer is not useful for cleaning a post. Rather a tool having a series of blades recessed in the side of an opening has been used. Such a tool has not proven to be useful in all circumstances. This results since the top of the battery limits the distance the tool may be pushed over the post. Consequently, such a tool is useful for cleaning only limited sizes of posts.
A spring type cutter is another post cleaner in which cutting blades are biased inwardly by a spring against the side of a post. However, one using such a tool has little control over the blade pressure and too much metal may easily be removed from the post. The present invention was developed to overcome such problems.